Every year, millions of people across the world struggle with their fitness goals due to a lack of motivation. One of the key reasons for this lack of motivation is the inability to adequately recognize or monitor progress. Keeping track of fitness goals has always been a hassle, in part, due to the inconsistency and low compliance rates for recording visual and numerical data. When a gym member finishes a workout, they often wish they could take a picture of themselves. The period immediately following a workout is the highest point of motivation for a gym member, wherein the member wants to snap a self-photo to demonstrate progress to themselves and their friends and family. However, most people feel embarrassed about taking self-photos at the gym, or they simply don't have the time or patience to take each of the necessary pictures from the right distance, with the right lighting, and in the proper pose. Thus, gym members lose out on an important motivating force that could be the difference between continuing a workout regimen and giving up altogether. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for visually and graphically tracking fitness progress in private using a fast, interactive, gym-integrated photo booth. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.